


Up to Snow Good

by Strangexunusual



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: F/M, Families of Choice, Family, Found Family, Gen, Multi, One Big Happy Family, One Shot, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Snow, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strangexunusual/pseuds/Strangexunusual
Summary: Betelgeuse thinks a snow day is the perfect opportunity to pull pranks on the rest of the family. With ghosts around, any day can be a snow day.
Relationships: Beetlejuice & Charles Deetz, Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz, Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland, Charles Deetz & Barbara Maitland, Charles Deetz/Delia Deetz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Up to Snow Good

“You need anything else, Lydia? Or are the chocolate chip cookies enough?” asked Barbara, levitating the empty plate the teenager had handed back to her over to the sink and placing it down to be washed later. 

“Some hot chocolate might be nice,” said Lydia, noting she seemed to be in the mood for one. “I am a little thirsty.”

“One hot chocolate coming right up!” said Barbara, heading into the kitchen to make said drink. 

“Thanks, Barb!” 

Lydia sat over near the fireplace, warming herself up after about a half an hour of helping her dad out with shoveling snow off the driveway. A freshly made, warm, steaming cup of hot chocolate was levitated down in front of the teenager and she briefly stopped warming up her hands, picking up her requested drink and turning her attention over towards Barbara.

“Thanks, Barbara,” she said, a warm smile on her face. 

“You’re welcome, sweetheart. You warm yet?” Barbara sat herself down on the floor next to Lydia. She didn’t seem to mind not being able to feel anything hot anymore, so she, like Adam on some occasions, liked to sit by the fire and give the Deetzes some company. 

“I’m getting there.” Lydia shivered and Barbara summoned a weighted blanket out of thin air, wrapping it comfortably around the teenager. “Thanks again, Barbara. I really needed that.” 

“Anytime,” replied Barbara. 

Charles came through the front door in a flurry of cold air, stomping his boots on the mat and brushing the snow off his mittens. That had been a lot of hard work. Charles hoped nothing would ruin all his hard work. Having moved herself to the front foyer of the house, Lydia sat over by one of the windows looking out to the house’s driveway and looked out at all the snow that still covered the grass. Charles took his boots, his coat, and his mittens and put them away, going to do some work in his office for the time being. 

He heard Lydia’s giggling emanating from the bottom floor and, although he wanted to know what was making her giggle, he thought nothing of it. It probably wasn’t that important. The sound of her combat boots hitting the stairs as she made her way up the stairs in the middle of a laughing fit distracted him from his work and he turned his attention over towards his opened office door just as Lydia came to a stop outside of it. 

“Lydia, what’s happening?” her dad had to ask, his tone of voice a mix between worry, confusion, and concern. 

“Betelgeusedecidedtocoverthewholedrivewayinsnowagainafterallourhardworkclearingit...” Lydia said at once, not pausing between the words to take a few much needed breaths. 

“Wha... Lydia, slow down and speak clearly. I couldn’t understand a word you said.” 

“Betelgeuse decided to cover the whole driveway in snow again after all our hard work clearing it,” Lydia repeated, pausing in the middle of the sentence to take a deep breath. 

“Why?!!” 

Lydia shrugged. 

Letting out a sigh of annoyance and standing up, Charles stalked down the stairs and pulled on all his winter gear. He was about to go outside and reshovel all the snow off the driveway... yet again, when Barbara stopped him. “Betelgeuse covered the entire kitchen and the living room in snow. I don’t know exactly what is going on. He never said much of anything when I asked him what he was doing. He just snorted at me and teleported somewhere else.”

“Lydia came upstairs and told me he covered the entire driveway in snow again after I finished shoveling it. You and Adam can remove the snow from the kitchen and living room. I will go outside and shovel the driveway all over again. If Betelgeuse happens to do something else with the snow, have Lydia or Delia come to get me. Whatever he’s doing, I don’t think he should.”

Barbara nodded and teleported up to the attic.

Outside, Charles started shoveling snow when he heard a snicker and the sound of Betelgeuse’s gravely voice come from the roof. Looking upwards from where he was standing, he spotted the said demon laying on his back on the roof. 

“Is there any particular reason why you covered the driveway in snow after Lydia and I worked so hard to shovel away all that other snow?” the living male shouted as loud as he possibly could, grabbing the demon’s attention. Betelgeuse teleported down from the roof and reappeared in front of the angered male, putting a hand on his shoulder. 

“Chuck, my friend,” the demon said, letting out a chuckle. “I thought doing this was all in good fun. A prank. I wanted to use this day to pull pranks on all of you.”

“On a snow day?” questioned Charles. 

“There’s a lot of fun things you can do with all this snow,” said Betelgeuse with a smirk plastered on his face, snapping his fingers and turning Delia into a giant snowball just as she stepped foot outside. “In fact... what if I turned the whole house into a gigantic igloo. Whatcha say to that?”

“I’d say I think you should return Delia back to her normal state,” remarked Charles in a serious tone of voice. “Snow days should be spent doing fun things.”

“And pranks are fun things,” replied Betelgeuse, moving to float in midair. 

“Not for the rest of us. I think you need to stop.”

“Why stop when I only just got started?” Betelgeuse replied, looking smug. Charles sent a hard glare in the demon’s direction. Rolling his eyes, Betelgeuse snapped his fingers again and Delia was returned to normal. “Now, I’d like to stay and chat with you, Chuck, but I got a whole lot of other pranks planned out for today.”

Charles opened his mouth to say something then closed it again when Betelgeuse teleported away in a flash of light. Delia came over and rested a hand on top of her husband’s shoulder. “Let him have his fun,” she reminded him. “If he wants to do all this, then he can. A few more pranks won’t hurt. We all have our fun.”

“But what if he hurts Lydia?” Charles said.

“He’s super protective of her just like the rest of us. I doubt he would hurt someone he considers to be his best friend. After all, his pranks are harmless and I did enjoy being a giant snowball for five minutes,” replied Delia. “Now, should the two of us get to work shoveling all this snow off the driveway? It would get your mind off of everything that happened.” 

Charles nodded and went to get Delia a shovel from the garage. Maybe his second wife was right. Maybe he should let Betelgeuse have his fun. As the living couple shoveled away the snow, they hoped Betelgeuse wasn’t doing anything that was counted as a prank.

Boy would they be wrong. 

Inside, Betelgeuse stood at the top of the stairs with Lydia next to him. With a snap of the demon’s fingers, the stairs became an ice slide with it spreading over the bottom floor as well and Lydia sat down on it, letting Betelgeuse give her a boost. 

Lydia slid across the ice covered floor and spun until she was facing the ice-covered stairs. Looking up at Betelgeuse, she said, “that was fun. I want to do it again.”

“Or you shouldn’t,” said an amused Barbara, standing over near Lydia with her hands resting on her hips and a playful, sly grin plastered on her face. “Lydia, I know you got bored because of the snow day today but is it really okay to have an indoor snow day?” 

“O’course, duh!” the teen said out of amusement. “With you three around, any day can be an indoor beach, pool, or snow day.” 

“But you could get hurt...”

“But I’m not,” replied Lydia. 

“Okay, you two can have your fun...” Barbara paused and added, “if you let Adam and I join in on it....”

“Sure,” said Lydia after a few minutes of thinking to herself. “Can you turn the entire bottom floor into an indoor ice rink? My dad and Delia are going to flip when they come inside to an entirely icy floor.”

Though equally as hesitant, both Adam and Barbara nodded and used their powers to transform the entire bottom floor of the house into an ice rink. Anything for the one teenager they considered their adopted daughter. 

As the teenager slid around on their created ice rink, Adam and Barbara glanced at one another then turned their attention back over towards Lydia.

At least she was having fun that they hoped would last.


End file.
